Tulipas Vermelhas
by Annette Fowl
Summary: Shortfic participante do 3º Desafio de fics do fórum PP. Um casamento estável, destruido por um acidente. O amor seria grande o bastante para cicatrizar as feridas? Só o tempo pode dizer isso a Harry e Hemione Potter


**Título:**_Tulipas Vermelhas_

**Autora: **_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _Rated T_

**Categoria:**_ Romance / Drama_

**Shipper: **_Harry/Hermione_

**N.A.:**_ ahhhh! Ola people! Dessa vez é com imenso prazer que comunico a vocês que essa aqui que vos fala não ganhou o de 3º desafio de fics do fórum PP! XD sim, eu digo isso feliz, porque now, eu sei que no próximo, não vai ter aquela coisa de que já ganhou. Sim, não de minha parte, mas do pessoal que não quis ir lá votar achando que eu já havia ganhado... Mas bem, falemos da fic._

_Deu muito trabalho fazê-la, Sally que o diga. Está aqui somente porque uma pessoa que gosto muito me pediu. Sim, a fic só saiu porque o Gabriel insistiu. Então cariño, a fic é dedicada a você e a você também, Mah. E eu sei que pra vocês, assim como pra minha beta, eu merecia o primeiro lugar XD_

_Espero que vocês gostem de lê-la e não chorem, como a minha beta quase fez. Como sempre, ela que falou: ta bom, manda logo, o motivo é diferente. Sally, valeu amiga... Não enrolemos mais. Desejo uma boa leitura a vocês e que tenham consideração com uma estudante universitária que ainda se encontra em crise autoral XP_

_É isso... Boa leitura e deixem reviews!_

**Tulipas Vermelhas**

Com um suspiro constatou que não havia nenhum recado em cima da mesa. Sua mãe sempre lhe disse que a esperança era a ultima a morrer, e foi com isso em mente que subiu na direção do quarto. Tateou a parede até achar o interruptor. As luzes se acenderam mostrando a cama do mesmo jeito que ela havia deixado. Adentrou no cômodo retirando seu casaco.

Já era para ter se acostumado, mas ainda se sentia estranha em entrar ali e não ver nenhum traço dele. Naquele momento, sentiu falta das roupas jogadas pelo chão, que nunca iam sozinhas para o cesto de roupas sujas. Motivo de brigas e mais brigas, mas de certa forma, era a prova de que ele ainda estava por perto.

Com passos leves se aproximou da cama. A fotografia na cabeceira lhe sorria e acenava mostrando e recordando um bom momento da vida. Sentou-se tocando a colcha lisa e fria. Doeu imaginar que um dia já fora quente.

Abaixou o olhar e segurou as lágrimas. Dois meses. Um mês. Em três meses sua vida mudara drasticamente. Tivera momentos maravilhosos, de um total contentamento que lhe foram arrebatados em uma única hora.

_- a gente vai superar..._

As palavras pareciam vivas em sua mente. A cada dia que retornara do trabalho no último mês, a cada vez que adentrava naquele quarto e sentia falta dele, se lembrava.

- superar... – murmurou pela enésima vez o seu mantra.

Para quem estava de fora era fácil. Quantas pessoas lhe disseram que o tempo a curaria. Que o tempo a faria esquecer quem um dia...

_-tentaremos de novo Mione... Temos toda uma vida pela frente!_

Ele lhe dissera aquilo. Tentar de novo? Toda a vida pela frente? Uma risada amarga lhe cortou as lágrimas.

Oh sim, eles tentariam de novo... Mas não tentaram. A vida inteira pela frente não durou uma semana.

Presa em sua dor, se isolara. Se fechara até para ele, que também deveria estar sofrendo tanto quanto ela. Abraçou uma almofada e fechou os olhos.

As paredes brancas de seu quarto deram lugar ao verde claro do ambiente hospitalar. Em sua mente a almofada era o corpo dele na hora em que o médico dissera:

_- sinto muito, mas a hemorragia foi muito grande... O feto..._

Ela havia perdido muito sangue. Estava fraca. Não teve forças para ouvi-lo terminar de falar. Desmaiara nos braços de Harry. Quando acordou no meio da noite o encontrou segurando sua mão. Com a cabeça apoiada na cama, sentado em um banco. Sem posição, mas firme ao lado dela. Atento a cada gesto, por mais insignificante que lhe parecesse. Bastou que fungasse, tentando conter as lágrimas, para que ele despertasse e a envolvesse em um abraço que naquele momento representou mais de mil palavras.

Queria ficar sozinha, mas no outro dia as visitas começaram a chegar. Faziam vários comentários que a impeliam a fechar os ouvidos.

_- é só um aborto._

_- ainda bem que a gravidez não se prolongou. _

_- só tinha dois meses, nem sabia o que ia a ser. _

_- você é jovem, logo terá outro filho. _

_- isso acontece o tempo todo, relaxe._

Em sua última noite no hospital fizera um pedido ao marido.

_- não quero mais visitas Harry... Invente uma desculpa. Diga que estou à base de poções, mas, por favor, eu não quero ouvir mais nada..._

A olhara com compreensão, atendera ao seu pedido, mas fizera uma ressalva.

_- vamos ter de voltar a nossa rotina Mione. Não podemos fugir para sempre..._

Ela sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas evitou até o último instante. Ficara em casa, usando sua camisola de seda branca, virara um fantasma. Ele a respeitou, como sempre, mas um dia não conseguiu se conter, tentou conversar para que ela saísse daquele estado.

Chegou em casa. A encontrou sentada, olhando na direção da escada que levava ao porão. Fora ali que começara, fora naquele lugar que pisara em falso, que destruíra o futuro de seu...

- precisamos conversar Mione!

Assustara-se com o tom empregado por ele para chamá-la. Olhou mais uma vez para a escada antes de fechar a porta e se virar.

- aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele levara uma mão aos cabelos. Indicou um lugar para que ela sentasse e parou a sua frente.

- escute Hermione, sei que você está sofrendo. Eu estou sofrendo, mas precisamos viver!

- eu estou...

- eu sei que você está tentando... – a interrompeu - mas sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso. Hermione, você está vivendo como um fantasma, uma sombra do que realmente é... Você precisa sair dessa casa, parar de se martirizar por isso...

- você não entende... – balançou a cabeça – você não me compreende...

- é claro que te entendo! E te compreendo também, acha que não sofri?- a encarou - Que eu não... Sofro? Não foi somente você que perdeu um filho... Sei que pra você é mais difícil, que você o sentia... Mas sofri duplamente porque também podia te perder! – avançou até ela – nos foi dada uma nova chance Hermione, eu já lhe disse, podemos tentar de novo! – a segurou – não quero minha esposa tão somente, quero minha amiga, não quero que você se culpe por isso!

Se ele tinha razão ela não sabia, não queria saber. Tudo que lhe importava era sua dor. Dor aquela que estava trancada em seu peito, que não sabia se era capaz de compartilhar com alguém.

Tentou se soltar dos braços dele. Seu peito doía, ao perceber que quem ela pensara que a entenderia não se importava com o seu sofrimento. Estava cega e não sabia.

- por favor, me deixe... Você não entende... Não mesmo...

- eu não entendo? – quase gritou – então me explique!

Conteve lágrimas, respirou fundou. Pôs para fora aquilo que estava guardando para si mesma.

- eu sou a culpada... Eu que desci aquela escada... Eu que não te contei que a lâmpada estava queimada e não me importei em descer assim mesmo... Eu que pisei em falso...

Ele a soltou. Constatando que não seria simples fazer com que ela saísse daquele marasmo. A olhou nos olhos, antes de dizer.

- Mione, você não é a culpada... Se for assim eu sou culpado por não fazer as coisas quando você me diz que tem de se fazer... Não há culpado nessa história, aconteceu! Era nosso filho, mas...

Ela se levantou com o dedo em riste. A face transformada pela dor.

- mas eu não consigo olhar pro mundo sem me sentir culpada! – esbravejou – estava aqui dentro... – levou a mão ao ventre – era nosso, mas quem se olhava todos os dias no espelho, para ver se tinha alguma diferença, quem o sentia, era eu!

Imaginara que aquela conversa seria difícil, mas não daquela forma. Não sabia se o erro fora à forma como se aproximara para falar, ou as palavras empregadas. O que sabia era que a sua esposa, não o escutaria e aquilo era muito pior, como veio a perceber mais tarde, do que receber o _cruciatus_ até a morte.

- daqui a pouco você vai dizer que eu sou um insensível... - murmurou

- não quero discutir com você Harry, por favor, a gente estava indo tão bem...

- bem? – a cortou - desde quando isso é bem? Hermione eu chego em casa todos os dias e te vejo ai, jogada, sofrendo, parecendo carregar todas as dores do mundo...Eu não gosto disso! Você pode achar que é porque eu quero receber um beijo, ou elogiar seu perfume... Mas querida... Eu quero que você seja feliz, coisa que você não está sendo. Você está sofrendo Hermione e eu gostaria muito de...

- vai embora! – gritou – quer que eu seja feliz? Então me deixe... Eu estou bem, eu não quero falar desse assunto. Será que você não entende? Quero esquecer, quero fechá-lo a sete chaves e perder todas elas. É disso que estou fugindo, é desse olhar piedoso que as pessoas me dirigem a cada vez que me vêem, como se entendessem o que eu sinto! O que não acontece, porque ninguém sabe o que estou sentindo, ninguém!

- Hermione, eu te entendo... Você...

- não, você imagina que me entende, mas a verdade não é essa... Quer saber? Gostaria muito de não te olhar Harry... Gostaria muito de ficar sozinha... Gostaria muito que você me deixasse em paz... Gostaria muito que você...

- quer que eu vá embora?

O silêncio foi longo. Não sabia o que queria. De certa forma ele era o vinculo dela com o mundo naquele período, uma mostra de que a vida estava andando, quer ela tivesse tempo de se reconstruir ou não. Ele sentiu a luta dela em tomar uma decisão e só aquilo já bastou para que percebesse que não era bem vindo.

- diz que me ama... Que precisa de mim...E eu fico!

As palavras não saíram. Ficaram durante quase uma hora parados, se encarando, ele esperando que ela dissesse... Apenas aquelas palavras, não querendo deixá-la a mercê da sorte. Ela não querendo que ele a mostrasse que a vida prosseguia e que a ajudaria a retornar a ela.

Ainda podia ver o olhar dele, ao pé da escada, com as malas. Pronto para ir, para deixá-la do jeito que ela queria, com o olhar transtornado, quase ficando, quase desistindo. E antes que ele falasse algo, que mudasse de idéia, ela se virou. Subiu para o quarto e a noite, quando não o viu entrar ali, quando percebeu que o outro travesseiro permaneceria intocado, foi que se deu conta de que ele realmente havia ido embora.

Ela largou a almofada e caiu na cama. Desde então, tentara retornar a vida, não? Fora à falta dele que a fizera acordar. De certa forma fora bom. Na primeira semana se sentira livre, chorando a hora que queria, ficando muda... A casa se transformara num modelo de limpeza. Onde tudo estava no lugar, nenhum pó. A cozinha sempre limpa... Na segunda semana já sentiu falta da toalha molhada em cima da cama, do copo em cima da mesa de centro, em frente à tv. Da pasta que sempre acabava no sofá da sala e nunca na mesa do escritório. Sofria ao lembrar do aborto, mas aquilo se tornou ínfimo, comparado ao sentimento de perda que teve ao se dar conta de que fora ela que o mandara embora.

Na busca de algo para fazer, passar o tempo, saia todas as tardes. Quando olhava para o relógio e via que o horário que ele costumava voltar estava próximo, se arrumava e saia de casa. Pegava o carro, dirigia até o Centro. Sentava-se em um Café e pedia o chá com torradas. Às vezes comprava o jornal, em outras um livro e lia esperando a hora passar. Sentia-se uma tola, sempre que constatava que estava apenas enrolando. Fazendo hora, esperando um horário máximo, aquele em que sabia que mais tarde do que aquilo ele não chegaria.

Todos os dias a mesma coisa. Até hoje. Ao perceber que não havia nenhum recado, avisando que chegaria mais tarde ou que viera e já voltava. Sentira-se pequena. Percebera que ele não voltaria, a amava, mas se sentia magoado, quem sabe?

Ela duvidara da dor dele. Pensara que somente ela estava sofrendo. Não vira que ele estava preocupado, queria ajudá-la. Olhou para o teto branco, assim como sua mente naqueles dias. Não conseguia ver nada além de sua dor, mas e a dele?

Ouviu um estalido na sala. Pôs-se de pé rapidamente. Correndo, desceu as escadas e parou segurando-se no corrimão, gritando, arquejante:

- Harry? – tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas o silêncio que se seguiu a sua voz foi desanimador.

Olhou na direção da cozinha. Tudo na mesma ordem. Na porta da geladeira pendia um recado velho com os ingredientes da mais nova receita dele. Sim, naquele momento sentia saudade até da bagunça que ele fazia, quando cismava de cozinhar algo novo. Podia ouvir as risadas que davam, ecoando em sua mente, quando o prato não dava certo, ou quando entretidos se esqueciam do forno e o cheiro de queimado impregnava a casa.

Olhando para os próprios pés subiu a escada, parou no alto, olhando mais uma vez para baixo, certificando-se de que ele não estava ali. Em seu pensamento, o viu com as malas nas mãos, indo embora, naquele dia em que ela não o quis ver. Há exatamente um mês o deixara partir. Será que hoje agiria da mesma forma?

Entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. A janela francesa estava aberta, fazendo com que as cortinas balançassem ao sabor de uma brisa suave. Respirou fundo. Podia sentir o perfume, a presença dele naquele cômodo. Seria saudade? Isso era sentir saudade? Sentir a presença de uma pessoa a ponto de imaginá-la com você, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era quase impossível? A casa nunca lhe parecera tão grande, o quarto tão vazio...

_- vai ficar tudo bem Mione, você vai ver, estou aqui..._

Na hora em que essas palavras foram ditas não fizeram tanto sentido como agora. Não sabia se era porque ela o estava vendo, ou por socorrê-la e assim podia percebê-lo realmente lá, mas agora, ela sentia que era como se ele de fato estivesse ali e fosse sair a qualquer momento do banheiro. Enrolado em uma toalha e secando os cabelos. Se viu brigando com ele porque o chão estava ficando todo molhado, perguntando se ele não tinha jeito e como resposta ganhava um beijo, palavras doces, verdadeiras declarações de amor...

Secou uma lágrima solitária. Andou até a sacada e antes de fechar a janela deu uma olhada na noite. Se abraçou com frio e mais uma vez teve a mesma impressão de que ele estava ali, ao seu lado, como sempre, pronto para abraçá-la, aquecê-la, como sempre fizera e disse que sempre faria. Mesmo quando se fechara, naqueles dias, ele não deixou de abraçá-la, dizer que a amava. Quantas vezes não dormira assim? E quantas outras vezes deixara de dormir por isso?

As coisas ficariam bem...

Encostou a janela, não tendo vontade de fechá-la. Era muito fácil resolver a situação. Bastava que mandasse um recado, que fosse até seu trabalho, que... Qualquer que fosse a opção não se achava na condição de tomá-la.

Não tinha cara para chamá-lo de volta. Não tinha coragem, não depois de tudo que lhe dissera e fizera. Desculpas, na sua opinião, seriam apenas o inicio da conversa, mas seu maior medo era de que ele não acreditasse. Não confiasse nela. Não aceitasse a sua palavra de que realmente estava superando e que o queria agora ali, ao lado dela, nem que fosse tão somente para abraçá-la, ou olhá-la nos olhos, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Se pudesse... Voltaria no tempo. Não ficaria calada, o impediria de fazer o que ela queria, porque nem ela sabia o que era... Não viraria simplesmente as costas, o abraçaria, pediria pra que ficasse, que continuasse a puxá-la daquele abismo, que...

- eu te amo... – murmurou para o vento que mais uma vez balançou a cortina.

Dando as costas a janela jogou-se na cama novamente. Encolheu-se, imaginando por quanto tempo agüentaria aquela rotina, aquele fingimento de que estava tudo bem, quantos outros chás tomaria sozinha na vã esperança de encontrá-lo em casa. Quantas outras noites, sem coragem para dizer...

- eu te amo... – murmurou – eu te quero... – soluçou – eu preciso de você... Aqui comigo... – as lágrimas voltaram a cair.

Ele parou onde estava. Ouvira bem? Quantas noites, quantas vezes quisera ouvi-la dizendo isso, desde que fora embora?

Voltara todas as noites. A vira chorar, sofrer, mas aos poucos ir recuperando as forças. Mesmo com ela dizendo que o queria longe, que queria ficar sozinha, não conseguira fazer isso. E a prova era de que todas as noites, ficava ali, zelando o seu sono. Querendo tocá-la, esperando um pedido, por menor que fosse, ou um sinal de que ele podia voltar.

Ela o amava... O queria... Precisava dele ali, com ela. Ao lado dela, secando suas lágrimas, a abraçando e confortando. Também a amava...

Lentamente andou até o lado em que ela estava na cama. Secou uma lágrima da face dela enquanto retirava a capa.

- Estou aqui Mione... E também te amo...

Não se lembrou que ela poderia levar um susto, mandá-lo embora novamente. Naquela hora o importante era ampará-la. Um pedaço de seu coração se apertou ao ver o olhar de profundo espanto dela, sentiu medo. Ele um homem feito, que já passara por tantas coisas na vida e que depois de adulto nunca mais experimentara aquele sentimento, por causa dela, havia sentido duas vezes nos últimos meses.

A primeira quando uma tarde voltara do trabalho. Iam jantar fora aquele dia, comemorar dois meses de gravidez. Sabia que a encontraria em casa. Jogara a pasta numa poltrona da sala, o casaco no vestíbulo. O buquê permaneceu em sua mão. Pensou em ir até o andar superior, surpreendê-la ainda se arrumando, fazer piada de como as mulheres enrolavam, mas antes foi a cozinha. Beberia um copo d'água quando percebeu a porta do porão aberta. Aproximou-se para fechá-la, lembrando que precisava trocar a lâmpada queimada, antes que Hermione visse, quando ouviu um gemido.

- Hermione? – incrédulo a chamou. Já se virava imaginando que ouvia coisas quando ouviu nitidamente seu nome ser pronunciado na escuridão.

Não sabia como, mas a varinha já estava em punho, iluminando seu caminho. Desceu com calma, apesar das batidas frenéticas em seu peito. Outro gemido e ele teve o sangue frio de não correr, afinal algo lhe dizia que não podia se machucar.

Um sapato de festa o recepcionou no final da escada, indicando o lado que ela estava.

-Hermione! – chamou, mas agora para ter certeza de que lado seguir.

- aqui...- a voz fraca o apressou.

Enquanto andava, percebeu uma trilha de pequenas manchas no chão. Horrorizado compreendeu que era sangue, ao se aproximar da adega. Hermione estava parada, encostada em uma coluna. Rapidamente parou ao lado dela, lhe tocou a face, fria e pálida. Agachou-se ficando na mesma altura que ela, não sabendo o que fazer. Antes que ele dissesse algo lhe segurou a mão, e a apertando perguntou.

- está escuro, mas eu imagino que... Oh Harry, não me diga que é sangue...

Encostou a face dela ao seu peito. Afastou a luz da mancha maior que se formava onde estavam. Não queria que ela se alarmasse, deseja que ela estivesse calma, coisa que ele mesmo não estava, mas que não precisava demonstrar. A pegou no colo, tendo o cuidado de perguntar o que havia acontecido, distraindo-a.

- me arrumei, vim buscar uma garrafa de vinho pra você, esqueci que a lâmpada estava queimada... – ela parou de falar, sentindo dor – cai nos últimos degraus, mas não liguei... Não estava sentindo nada... Até que...

A ouvindo ele refez o caminho na direção da luz do andar superior. Não escutava nada direito. Sua esposa estava em seus braços, sangrando, se contorcendo de dor.

Estava em pânico. Hermione e sangue eram duas palavras que não gostava muito de ouvir na mesma frase. Na realidade, não gostava de associá-las. Sangue lhe lembrava morte e não queria imaginar isso, não para ela. Hermione ainda contou como que começara a passar mal, mas não escutou. Sua mente já trabalhava imaginando o que deveria fazer.

Chegando a cozinha, pode ver a blusa branca dele tingida de vermelho. Ele viu as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, antes de falar quase em pânico.

- Harry, o bebê... Estou perdendo sangue...

Sim, o bebê... Se puniu mentalmente ao perceber que havia esquecido de seu filho. Parara no meio da sala, desnorteado. O que deveria fazer? Hermione... Sangue... Bebe... Um aborto... Hospital... As chaves do carro!

Lembrou-se do que deveria fazer indo até o vestíbulo. Pegaria as chaves no bolso do paletó, mas não as encontrou lá. Onde as deixara?

- vou te levar pro hospital, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver!

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de assimilar as palavras ele voltou para a cozinha. O buquê de tulipas vermelhas, na bancada de mármore branco, o lembrou o sangue em sua blusa, lhe indicando onde as chaves haviam ficado.

Hermione olhou para o molho em suas mãos para ele e falou antes de ser acometida de um novo espasmo.

- pra que as chaves Harry?

A olhou, alarmado, achando aquela a pergunta mais desnecessária do mundo. Pra que as chaves? A esposa dele estava passando mal, seu filho poderia estar morrendo e ela ainda lhe perguntava pra que as chaves?

Quando Hermione o abraçou compreendeu que não precisava do carro. Sua consciência voltou. Seu lado racional falou mais forte.

- me abrace, segure firme...

Lembrava que ela havia assentido, porque apesar de estar sofrendo, não havia deixado de confiar um estalido seco desaparataram.

Agora, assim como naquele dia, ela estava em seus braços. O olhando assustada, angustiada, o pânico brilhando em sua alma e ainda sem palavras.

Aquele era o momento de maior medo para ele, pois se ela dissesse para que fosse embora, iria, magoado, sentindo que uma parte dele acabara de morrer ali, com ela, mas iria e desta vez não voltaria.

Como percebendo seu receio ela o envolveu em um abraço silencioso. Não tinha palavras. Era a melhor coisa que lhe podia acontecer, ele estava ali, a resgatando novamente de seu mundo escuro. Não lhe importava como ele chegara, pois na sua dor, na sua magoa, não havia lugar para aquele tipo de pensamento, somente a perspectiva de vê-lo, de reencontrá-lo que a mantivera viva.

Enquanto ele beijava o topo de sua cabeça, a confortando, as lágrimas começaram a cair.

-eu fui tão egoísta Harry... Me desculpa... Sinto tanto...

Dessa vez o silêncio, embora também longo, não foi o prelúdio de uma despedida. Foi apenas o inicio de um reencontro, uma ocasião em que os dois se sentiram prontos para recomeçar, lado a lado. Aquele era o tempo de se darem novas oportunidades, quando ambos conseguiram perceber que a vida prosseguia e que ainda tinham muito pela frente.

**N.A.:** _então, eu aqui me despeço..._

_Espero que tenham gostado. Esse é meu primeiro drama... Nem sei o que está parecendo, então gostaria muito que vocês dessem uma opinião sincera!_

_Meus agradecimentos a todos que votaram na fic, lá no blog do desafio. Aos jurados também que se dedicaram a ler e a julgar. Enfim, a todos que se envolveram de alguma forma. Os que leram antes deu mandar que me deram aquela força. Não vou citar nomes, pq como o voto era secreto não tenho como comentar quantos votaram ou deixaram de votar, mas agradeço mesmo._

_Ah, um agradecimento especial a Ligia Maria, que como sempre, me encheu de elogios e pode ficar tranqüila Ligia, que to firme e forte pro próximo XD valeu pela força, muito obrigada mesmo._

_Beijos people... E até a próxima!_


End file.
